The Legend of Zelda: Daughter of Time
by From Beyond The Stars
Summary: Forest Legacy Series. A girl from Ordon is thrown into destiny when she is told she's the great great grandaughter of the Hero of Time and must defeat the Hero's shadow, which is terrorizing Hyrule. But the shadow has other ideas. T for rape. Complete!
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Seriously, you all know the drill by now. Anybody who's names you don't recognize or was mentioned in TLK as being a OC, is a OC.  
Little Note: For those unfamiliar with the name, Niamh is pronounced Neeve.

* * *

_

**_The Legend of Zelda_**  
**_Daughter of Time_**  
**Prologue: Four Girls, a Sheikah, a Light Sage and a Goron.

* * *

**

The Chamber of Sages was filled with the tension of a heated debate, the gathered Sages standing by their altars.  
"What do you suggest we do then Rauru? Let the people of Hyrule be slaughtered by this shadow?" A short, green haired girl said to the balding Light Sage. As he scrambled for words, Impa cut in.  
"I don't believe your people are the ones being targeted, Kokiri." She said pointedly to Saria, who glared in response, knowing the Sage of Shadow knew full well the fate of her race. "But she is right, Rauru. I will not let the people I swore to protect die because 'she isn't the right choice'. As a Sheikah, I cannot allow that to happen." she crossed her arms, looking at Rauru with narrowed eyes.  
"I understand your concerns, I assure you Hyrule's safety is of utmost importance to me, but surely there must be some other descendant?" To this, Nabooru sighed and leaned back on her altar.  
"Yes, there is - with blood tainted by Twilight. Just look at her. She is the spitting image of the Hero of Time himself. Tell me, does her parents look like him? Her grandparents? Her great grandparents? No. She possesses the inactive Triforce of Courage. She is the one the Goddesses have chosen for this role." A murmur of agreement passed through the gathered Sages.  
"And you very well know Nabooru what will happen if that Triforce is activated. You don't just activate one shard of the Triforce. The Triforce of Wisdom will too, and the Triforce of Power," He looked directly at her, and she narrowed her eyes.  
"It is nothing to do with my race, Hylian. All but the hags declared separation from him during the Imprisoning War. I will not have you point the finger of blame to the Gerudo. The Triforce of Power does not lie with us. Ganondorf's children never had the Triforce. It has not passed on. It will have chosen a entirely new host." The Sage of Spirit stood up straight and challenging.  
"Let us not dwell on past wars and conflicts." Darunia rumbled, relatively silent till now. "What matters is that the shadow is defeated. She is the true Daughter of Time. The Hero has chosen to pass the Triforce to her. Not even you, Rauru, would go against the wishes of the Hero." Ruto mumbled under her breath  
"But we all have done before now..."

* * *

_**Authors Notes/Afterthoughts**_

_**Sages: I loves them. Ignore the fact Zelda didn't make a appearance in the conversation at all. She will in the first chapter. I'll say it again, THIS IS A SEQUEL. Please read The Last Kokiri or half the stuff won't make sense. Also, utmost or upmost? I can't decide which word to use =\**_


	2. Niamh's Awakening

Disclaimer: Seriously, you all know the drill by now. Anybody who's names you don't recognize or was mentioned in TLK as being a OC, is a OC.  
Little Note: For those unfamilliar with the name, Niamh is pronounced Neeve.

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda  
Daughter of Time  
**_**Chapter 1: Niamh's Awakening**

**

* * *

**

Niamh brushed the last knots from her hair and rested back against the tree trunk. The early afternoon sun was warm on her face, and she felt like she could fall asleep there and then, but as her grandmother said, you could not waste precious sunlight. There were still chores to be done before nightfall. Yet her eyes still fluttered close briefly, but only for a heartbeat, as something whizzed past her ear. Opening her eyes immediatley she saw a terrified fairy go hurtling into the tree behind her. A young boy of about ten sheepishly edged away, trying to conceal his slingshot.  
"Oh no you don't. Aran Dagwood get yourself over here and explain to me I find you making mischief with that slingshot again? There will be no fairies left in the woods if you keep firing them from your slingshot! They are NOT ammunition!" The boy trudged over, head low.  
"Sorry Niamh" He said, trying to be as sincere as possible. Niamh rolled her eyes.  
"I'll take the fairy to a nice, safe spot in the woods. Go tell my mother I've gone" The boy raced off and Niamh bent down. The fairy's soft, gold glow throbbed, and she cupped the tiny figure in her hands. Niamh had never seen a gold fairy, the ones of Faron Woods were blues and greens. Making sure the Fairy was safe in her palms, she stood up and began to lightly run toward the village outskirts. There, the woods greeted her.

The forest felt like home. She heard every whisper in the branches, every rustle of undergrowth. Her long, slender, pointed ears twitched occasionally, the blue earrings catching the sunbeams. She ventured deeper into the woods, as the trees grew closer together and the canopy became thicker. A whisper drifted from her palm.  
"Hylian. Listen" She looked down into her hands and the fairy floated upwards. "My name is Arcis. I am no normal fairy. I am the guardian of Saria, Sage of the Forest. Follow me. " Niamh blinked as the golden ball flittered ahead. She felt compelled to follow, her left hand began to itch. For a while, Arcis stuck to the main path, then suddenly veered off into thick, wild forest. She darted after it, her pale blue dress snagging on branches and her matching slippers tearing on the briars. Adrenaline shot through her veins as the forest passed by in a tangle of vines and branches. The fairy seemed to know the path like the back of her hand. Then, Arcis stopped. Niamh passed her, and her eyes widened.

The forest felt different. Tiny fairies, young and new, filled the air. A green light blazed down from the heavens and materialized into a small girl, no older than eleven, with green hair, a green dress and tall green boots, a cloak wrapped around her. Her bright blue eyes stared intently into Niamh's.  
"No Hylian has stepped foot in this forest since your great, great grandfather himself. It is only fitting you begin here, where both sides of your legendary lineage began. I am Saria, Sage of the Forest. Perhaps, ironically, the last of the Kokiri race. I may appear to you as a child but I am many, many hundreds of years old. I have seen wars that shook the earth, I have seen hell rise up from it's slumber below the ground, I have seen my race, my people, die." Niamh took two steps back.  
"L...legendary lineage? Hylian? I'm just a girl from Ordon. My mother is a apothecary." Saria seemed to laugh  
"Tell me, oh child, oh daughter of time, does your mother possess those ears of yours? Your grandmother?" She stepped forward, her gaze intensifying.  
"N...no. My mother said it was a blessing from the goddesses." Niamh tried to break away from Saria's sapphire stare, but she couldn't.  
"I thought not. Those ears are the mark of the Hylian race, the chosen people of Hyrule, who were here before the humans came. As your family married into humanity, those ears were lost. Your golden hair and cobalt eyes are the mark of the Hero. No other since him in your family possess them. The Hero has chosen you to be his next in line, his kin, his daughter." Niamh's head ached.  
"Hero? Please, I don't understand. I'm jus-" Saria cut her off.  
"If you have never heard the story of the Hero of Time, I pity you. Listen well, child."

She sat down on a log, Niamh and Arcis following. "As you know, the Golden Goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore, descended upon Hyrule and brought life and spirit. They left a sacred relic, the Triforce, behind them. The Triforce was made up of three components; Courage, Wisdom and Power. Centuries ago, a man from the desert set out to find the Triforce, as many had done before him. In order to get to it, he needed three stones of spirit; The Kokiri Emerald, the Goron's Ruby, and the Zora's Sapphire. The tree you see on the skyline is the son of the Great Deku Tree. He was the deity and the creator of my race." She made a sweeping motion with her arms. "This is the Lost Woods. Your village, Ordon, was built upon the ruins of the Kokiri Village. A civil war raged in Hyrule, and a mother left her child at the roots of the Deku Tree, the only place not plagued by war. As her blood was spilled the baby awoke and she uttered one word. Link. Thus the child grew in the care of the Deku Tree in the guise of the Kokiri. But the Kokiri never grow old physically. Because he was not one of us, he did not have a Guardian Fairy. However, when the desert king came to the Deku Tree for the Emerald, and the Great Tree refused, he cursed the Tree to death. Doomed to die, he sent Navi, a fairy, to the boy Link. Link came to the clearing and ridded the tree of evil but it was too late. The Deku Tree died as he gave Link to Kokiri Emerald. Leaving the Forest, a thing no Kokiri has ever done, he ventured north to the castle, to meet Princess Zelda as the tree instructed. The children were foolish. They collected the other stones and opened the door of time, believing they could protect the Triforce from the desert man. Link pulled the legendary Sword of Evil's Bane from the pedestal, but he was too young, and was sealed away for seven years. This allowed Ganondorf, the desert man, entrance into the Realm. He touched the sacred Triforce, but his heart was impure. The Triforce of Power stayed with him, but Courage and Wisdom chose Link and Zelda, respectivley. Ganondorf wreaked havoc upon Hyrule, cursing the races and killing the land. When Link awoke, the Hero found a ruined and scarred Hyrule. He set out to awaken the Six Sages. I, being one of them. I knew the Hero since he came to this forest. He was my best friend. In the temples of Forest, Water, Fire, Shadow and Spirit, he awoke the sages. They joined the Sage of Light, and Zelda, the Seventh Sage. They created a path to Ganon's Castle, where Link sealed away the evil man inside the Triforce's realm. He became known as the Hero of Time, for his ability to jump between eras."

"But where do I come into this?" Niamh questioned. Saria smiled.  
"Many years after, the Hero found a friend he had left behind the year after he saved Hyrule. The Goddess Farore blessed her with her greatest wish, and now free of her child body, they fell in love and she bore him three children. However, none of those children had both his gold hair and blue eyes, nor his Triforce. Those children too found partners, but the resulting children were the same. For generations, the Hero's genes did not pass. They grew old and died with their races, and the blood became tainted and diluted. That is, until you. The Hero saw something in you. You were given pointed ears, hair like sunbeams and eyes like Lake Hylia. But most importantly, he gave you the gift of the Triforce of Courage. When I look at you I can see his face. You were destined to do great things, and now it is time to awaken your Triforce. In the Temple of Water, Link faced his shadow. Because he was the wielder of the Blade of Evil's Bane, he had to be pure and light. Thus, all his sins, anger, desire and hate became another being. We thought this being was slain, but it lives on and is terrorizing Hyrule, leaving death wherever it dances. Only one blade can kill it, the Blade of Evil's Bane, the Master Sword. And only those with his blood can wield it. Only you, Niamh. You are the Daughter of Time."

"I see...I mean, I know what you want me to do...but how? I don't know how to fight. I hardly know much about the lands outside the village, I have left it so few times." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.  
"As soon as your hands touch the sword's hilt your Triforce will activate. The Triforce of Courage allows its holder to easily master any weapon and tool they may need. Besides, with the Hero's genes, it runs in your blood. Come. There is little time. Hyrule has waited long enough for you." She stood up, pulling the cloaks hood up, and with Arcis hovering behind, she began to cross the clearing. Pulling off her tattered slippers, Niamh ran after her, enjoying the cool grass under her feet. Leaving the clearing, the forest got much darker. Haunting melodies echoed around a endless maze of tunnels. Yet Saria and Arcis knew the way without even thinking. As Niamh chased the pair, she began to wonder how she'd even got herself into this. She wasn't a daughter of time or whatever they were saying. She was a girl from Ordon, a daydreamer, her mother complained she was lazy. She hadn't a clue how to fight, whenever there was danger she let the swordsman of the village deal with it. She didn't like hurting things. Perhaps it was a throwback to her heritage here in the forest...

They were in a clearing.  
To the south was the ruins of what appeared to be a temple or building of some kind. But, on the floor just steps away from them was a large platform marked with the Triforce. Saria walked over to it and Niamh followed. Taking the tallers girls hand, Saria drew a ocarina from her pocket.  
"Despite being a Sage, and thus able to go to any part of Hyrule I want in a instant, I can only take a physical form here in these forests where my temple lies and in the temples themselves, and I can only teleport other people using my Ocarina. Otherwise, I would've just appeared to you the moment you stepped in the woods and whisked you off. We Sages are centuries old, our mortal bodies died long ago. You are in the heart of the Lost Woods, the Sacred Forest Meadow. Here lies my temple." She placed the girl's hand onto the pale wood Ocarina, before taking it in her hands and playing the Prelude of Light. A bright light filled Niamh's vision, and in a flurry of gold, she felt herself being swept away from the woods.

They were again in a clearing, much like before, but the trees around them were more sparse than the Lost Woods. Bordering the clearing were crumbling columns and walls. "This is the Sacred Grove, the last remnants of the mighty Temple of Time." Saria spoke, playing a haunting song, the Song of Time, on her ocarina. A brilliant golden sunbeam illuminated a pedestal in the clearings center. In it, stood a sword. She looked to Saria, who nodded to her. Trembling slightly as she made her way forward, her left hand itched furiously. She stood upon the altar, and seriously doubted if she could do this. Having little choice, she grasped the hilt with her left hand and pulled it from the pedestle. At once, a bright light burst from her left hand. The Triforce marked it, the lower-right triangle glowing. Golden light pulsed from her hand into the sword, who's dark gem slowly became gold. A sense of power and courage, the lure of the battlefield and the thrill of the edge overcame her. She gave it a few experimental swishes, it felt light in her hands and she could feel power rolling off her. That aching gap inside her that longed to be filled no longer hurt, instead, she felt complete with the sword in her hand. A sheath lay infront of the pedestal, and picking it up, she slid the Master Sword inside and turned back to Saria.

However, it wasn't just Saria.  
Six glowing figures stood next to her. A tall, blue skinned girl Niamh identified as a Zora, she glowed blue like water. Next to her, a giant gold-orange rock beast, the likes she had seen before on her trip to Kakariko but never had know their names, eminating a firey red glow. A steel-clad woman Niamh first thought was Hylian, but had piercing red eyes, was standing by this beast, glowing dark purple. Beside her was a dark-skinned woman with golden eyes and flaming red hair, clothed in pink. She winked at Niamh, a orange glow around her. Then it was a short, old Hylian man, shining gold. Finally, a blonde-haired girl dressed like royalty, glowing pure white.  
"The Daughter of Time has been awakened" they spoke in unison, each voice different. Some were deep and rumbling and another exotic and rich. Saria smiled.  
"We are the Seven Sages, Niamh. Me, Queen Ruto, Darunia, Impa, Nabooru, Rauru, and of course, Princess Zelda herself" Niamh's eyes widened and she curtseyed in respect. Zelda laughed.  
"I am no longer your monarch, child. I need no respect from you," Saria looked pointedly at Niamh's apparel; a blue dress and slippers.  
"Oh no, that won't do." She waved her hand, a soft green light engulfing it for a moment, and Niamh was wearing a short green tunic like dress, belted in the middle, long white socks, knee-high leather boots and a long green cap trailed down her back. Nabooru rose a eyebrow  
"Saria, you absolutely have to be joking me. Just because Link went around looking like a total idiot doesn't mean she has to." Niamh could see Saria getting slightly angry.  
"Link didn't look like a 'total idiot' at all! Are you mocking the apparel of my people?" the taller woman gave a laugh  
"People? What people? You watched them be raped and slaughtered, and then you go off letting your last one turn into a Hylian! Some protector you are." Saria opened her mouth to reply, but a slightly translucent figure stepped between them and they instantly hushed. Niamh, who was feeling slightly awkward up until now, gave a small gasp as the woman floated up to her and affixed a shining green stone around her neck. She had long mahogany hair and bi-coloured eyes.  
"Hello, Niamh. Just ignore the Sages. They quarrel like this all the time. Now, that necklace was a gift to me by a great deity. It has saved my life and given me my love. The Goddesses are watching over you, and have faith in them, Niamh, because without them, you would never have been born. It is time for you to play your part in the legend of the hero, and to succeed where my husband failed." She kissed Niamh's forehead before turning away and slowly disappearing. Looking at the necklace, and then to the Sages, confusion clouded her features.  
"Who was that?"

"That was your great great grandmother" Saria said softly "Now, oh Daughter of Time, make haste, for at dawn you shall leave this village and embark toward Castle Town"

_**

* * *

**_

_**Authors Notes/Afterthoughts  
**__OhmehDin she is such a mary-sue this chapter. Ignore please. She won't be next chapter. I pwomise. Anyway, this is the boring introductry chapter, all the action is next time. Again, this is a sequel. Don't review saying LULZ WTH IS NABOORU TALKING ABOUT AND WHY IS RUTO 'QUEEN'? because I will shove you toward The Last Kokiri.  
And yes. The Sages GLOW =DDDD. Because they can, damnit!_


	3. The Opposite of Love

_Disclaimer: Meh. Little Note again, last time i'm sticking it up, Niamh is pronounced Neeve.

* * *

_

_**The Legend of Zelda **_  
_**Daughter of Time  
**_**Chapter 2: The Opposite of Love...

* * *

**

In the shadows of early morn, Niamh made her way to the ranch. She'd not returned to the village till midnight, wishing to keep her departure in secrecy, so she didn't have to try and explain it. She didn't really understand why she was embarking on this crazy quest anyway. She carried a saddlebag that contained some food, a small blanket, extra clothes and a ornate silver dagger which she'd been given on her sixteenth birthday. Climbing over the locked gate, she ran toward a light brown horse with a darker brown and white mane. Embarr's mother came from a long line of horses often claimed to be the best in Hyrule, and was the first foal to be born at the ranch. Niamh was learning to ride that summer with Embarr's aunt, and the young colt instantly took to her. She smiled warmly at the memory. She pulled his bridle and saddle from a hook on the barn wall. Stroking his mane, she gently awoke the stallion and clipped on his bridle and saddle and tied the saddlebag to it.  
"Okay, we're going to have to jump the gate. I know you can do it boy." They rode to the back of the field to get a good run up, and sped off toward the locked gate. In a flash, Embarr cleared the gate effortlessly, cantering away through the village and toward Faron Woods.

The woods were not as dense as they had been years beforehand, and the pale dawn light illuminated the trail well. Niamh had often rode into the woods on Embarr, but she'd only ever gone out to Hyrule Field by wagon. Slowly, they made their way across the rickety bridge and out into open woodland. The sunlight, while weak, was warm on her face and Niamh smiled. They passed the Light Spirit Faron's spring and Niamh let Embarr have a drink. Continuing through the woods, the sun slowly climbed higher in the sky. By the time they had reached the mouth to Hyrule Field, the morning was well underway. Looking above her, she saw the branches of two old trees stretching over the passageway. She idly wondered if the Hero of Time had ever passed through here. Probably. With a "Hiyaah!" Embarr and Niamh cantered away across Hyrule Field.

It was exhilarating. Riding free, out in the open, the wind in her hair and the breeze on her skin. In the far distance, Hyrule Castle stood proud on the skyline. They crossed the field at first very quickly, but Embarr was struggling to keep a constant high speed and they had to slow down.  
"Sorry boy," she whispered guiltily, stroking his mane. At this point it was midday, and Niamh was worried that a search party would see her before she got to Castle Town. "I know your tired but we gotta get there soon, Embarr." He snorted, and carried on at a slightly faster pace. From the field, you could see so much of Hyrule. Death Mountain stretched high into the sky, the desert was a mere yellow smudge on the horizon, and she could just make out Snowpeak against the pale sky.

They carefully navigated the narrow passageway that joined Faron Province and Lanayru Province, reaching the fields just outside Castle Town. Niamh jumped off and lead Embarr up over the bridge. Surely there had to be a stable here? Tying him up outside, she stroked his nose  
"I'll be back as soon as I find a stable for you, Emby." and she stepped inside the gates, heart pounding.

It was huge. There were so many people bustling around, Niamh had never seen so many in her life. A stall next to her was being run by one of those massive rock beasts she recognized as being the same as Sage Darunia. The sign read "Famous Goron Hot Spring Water!" So that's what they were called. Gorons. Making her way through the crowds, she left the alley and found herself in the main plaza. At the opposite side she could see goats in stalls. Niamh fought her way over, getting many odd looks. She almost tripped over her boots twice, but reached the stalls. The was a boy there, feeding the goats.  
"Excuse me?" he looked up, looking her over with a unsettling grin.  
"What can I do for a pretty lady like you?" He walked over. Niamh was quite surprised by this, but pressed on. She dug a few coins from her tunic pocket  
"My horse is tied up outside the south gate. Could I rent a stall for him?" the boy readily agreed, taking the coins from her hand eagerly  
"I'll go fetch him now" he gave he a wink and walked off. Niamh blinked, wondering what to do now. She'd need a place to stay, but she couldn't see any inns anywhere.

Niamh sat down on the wall of the fountain, getting her bearings; it was so loud and noisy it made her sensitive ears ache. She adjusted her socks and cap, fidgeting slightly under the gaze of half of Castle Town. In her green garb she stuck out like a sore thumb, not to mention the mighty sword slung over her back. She knew a woman's job in the eyes of Hyrule; housewives. Her mother kept trying to marry her off. She heard a disgusted snort and saw the boy leading Embarr through the gate nearest the stalls. She ran over and stroked his nose comfortingly  
"Now, be good Embarr. Don't give the nice man any trouble" he gave a unimpressed snort. She laughed and the boy lead him down to a empty stall.

She decided to look around for a inn. Heading down a sidestreet, she instantly regretted this as a group of men on the corner leered at her. Nobody would ever act like that in Ordon or Kakariko. She pulled the dagger from her boot and slipped it into a ring on her belt, her hand resting on the hilt. As she walked past, one leaned toward her. She quickly tugged the dagger out and brandished it. The man recoiled  
" A'right, a'right calm down love." He said gruffly. She glared and slipped the dagger back on her belt.

A few hours later she was thoroughly lost in the maze of alleyways and it was getting late. As soon as the soft gold twilight settled over the sky, the town was empty. Deathly quiet. The silence was only broken by the sounds of clicking locks and shutters being pulled close. This struck Niamh as rather odd. Suddenly, something pulled her down a small flight of steps. The small, tucked away yard was shadowy and dark. She pulled out the Master Sword, but it was pushed against the wall and there was a hand curled around her neck. The darkness formed a human shape. It smirked, red eyes flashing from it's dark face.  
"You're new to town. No local is stupid enough to be out this time of night. Unlucky for you, I am. Did mummy never tell you what happens to little girls who wander around after sunset, all tarted up?" Niamh gave a tiny shake of her head, too frightened to speak.  
"The shadow gets them" she could feel his freezing breath on her neck. She tried to push him away, but to no avail.

The shadow had her pinned against the wall, looking over her apparel with a smirk.  
"The Hero couldn't finish the job, so he sent a little girl to do it for him?" His finger gently pushed her chin up "My my, you are a pretty little thing, aren't you? If I didn't know any better, I'd think the Sages were using you as bait..." He grinned, stealing her first kiss. Niamh struggled against the invading lips, tears beginning to run down her cheeks, managing to slide a hand to the Master Sword, propped against the wall. Her fingers curled around the hilt and she drew it upwards, jabbing the shimmering blade towards him. However, she heard the clang of metal on metal and gasped, seeing a shadowy, bloodied version of the sword blocking her strike. "You really thought I was going to die that easily? That sword is nothing if you wield it like a toy. The Sages amuse me, sending a girl to do a man's job. Though, it's not like the man ever did it properly, anyway". Niamh wriggled in his grasp as he twirled a lock of her golden hair around his dark finger, and his icy lips traced over her neck  
"P...p...please, shadow-" She was cut off  
"Shadow is such a demeaning name. Please, call me Dark. I'd ever so like to hear you say my name with that lovely voice of yours. Scream my name, even, but that can wait for another day..." Niamh's eyes widened in horror  
"Please, Dark, let me go...please don't hurt me" she whimpered. He smiled, relaxing his grip slightly  
"It would do me no favours killing such a defenseless little girl now when we could have so much fun later on. Very well, but i'll be back for you, pet" and he dissolved away into darkness. Niamh slid down the wall, burying her face in her knees, sobbing.

A door creaked open from down the alley, and a woman came out cautiously. She quickly walked over to Niamh  
"The shadow...he let you live? Come on, we've got to get you inside in the warm." She offered a hand to Niamh, who took it gratefully, pulling herself up. The woman lead her to the door and let them in, locking it behind her. It was a bar, but it was empty, save for one man sitting at a table in the back, surrounded by books and papers. She sat Niamh down at the same table as him.  
"Shad, honey, keep the young lady company while I fetch her a drink. She's just had a visit from the shadow." The young man looked up at the woman, and then to Niamh. He wore glasses covering his dark blue eyes and had light brown hair, a strand of which fell infront of his face. His ears were pointed like hers, and he wore a shirt and waistcoat, a jacket was slung over the chair he was sitting on.  
"You must have the Goddesses looking down on you to escape from him." He offered her his hand, Niamh shook it warily, still shaken up. "I'm Shad, well, you probably heard." He grinned sheepishly. This teased a smile onto Niamh's face. The woman came back over and handed her a cup of golden-orange liquid, sitting down at the seat opposite. She was wearing a dark coloured open-cut jacket and a long patterned skirt. Her skin was rather dark, it reminded her of Nabooru's, but lighter, and she had red hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Niamh noted her ears were also pointed.  
"Ginger beer, it'll warm you up." She smiled. Niamh took a small sip, it was warm and firey.  
"Thank you, miss...?" The woman laughed heartily  
"The name's Telma and none o' that miss nonsense. You're?" Niamh took another sip  
"I'm Niamh" she said quietly "It's nice to meet you both. Thank you for coming to me." Telma smiled broadly  
"I couldn't have left you out there. I can tell by that your new in town. What brings a young girl like you to Castle Town? It's not safe anymore." Niamh awkwardly scrambled for words  
"Well...um, it's complicated" Telma gave a small nod  
"I see. Do you have a place to stay?" Niamh shook her head  
"No...I've spent all day trying to find a inn" A sly grin worked it's way up Telma's face.  
"Well, you're in luck. If your going to be in town a while, I could use a extra set of hands. It gets busy in the day now. You could stay here, I have a spare room out back. How 'bout it, honey? Fancy being a barmaid?" Niamh considered this offer a moment. She did really need a place to stay, and she'd need some more money if she was going to get training so she was actually half decent with a sword.  
"I'd like that very much." Telma shook her hand briskly.  
"It's a done deal then." There was a banging on the door. She rolled her eyes, getting up. "Even in these dangerous times, some people still risk it for a good drink. Well, I'll have to man the bar awhile. I'll leave you two to chat" She winked at them, causing Shad to blush slightly and quietly curse Telma, and just plain confusing Niamh.

Telma headed off to let the customers in.  
"If you don't mind me saying, thats a interesting accent you have there. Let me guess...Ordon?" Shad asked, tidying up the papers strewn across the table. Niamh looked surprised  
"Yes. How did you know?" he gave a proud smile "I've done a lot of research on the history and races of Hyrule. It's unusual to see a Hylian from Ordon. It's historically a human settlement, relatively recent in Hyrule's history. It used to be all thick forest." He chattered. "Oh goddesses, was I rambling again? So sorry, I get awfully carried away." Niamh giggled  
"No, it's alright. I'm finding it rather interesting." His eyes lit up  
"Really?" He paused, looking her over "Though, I must say, you're rather unusual yourself. Your attire...it's very similar to the garb of the old Hero" He put a small dagger on the page he was reading from his book and flicked back a few chapters, landing on a page with a detailed drawing of a blonde-haired male, who look unnervingly similar to Niamh in almost every aspect; Shad took note of this, and the fact the sword slung over her back was identical to one he'd seen a few pages earlier. He flicked back a few more. She looked on in interest. "Could I ask where you got that sword? It's for...uh, research purposes."

Niamh became rather flustered  
"It's, well, a...family heirloom. Kinda" Shad's eyes lit up again. He jotted down a few notes in a pad next to the book _"Same area - similar features & style of clothes - identical sword, possibly 'Master Sword', 'family heirloom' - hylian - Related?"_ He wrote down quickly in a cursive script.  
"I do apologize for my rudeness, Miss Niamh." She opened her mouth to reply when the voices at the bar became raised. Shad and Niamh both turned around.  
"I SAID ANOTHER TERMINIAN ALE!" A very drunk man was shouting at Telma. And Telma, in a voice twice the volume, shouted back  
"AND I SAID YOU'D 'AD ENOUGH. NOW SHUT UP OR GET OUT." The man raised his hand but Telma punched him square in the jaw. The man toppled over and the other patrons began to cheer, including Shad. Niamh grinned to herself.

She was going to enjoy working here.

* * *

_**Authors Notes/Afterthoughts**  
Now, I was going to name the horse Epona, but then I saw this...  
**EMBARR:** Irish Gaelic name meaning "imagination." In mythology, this is the name of the heroine Niamh's magical horse that could cross the sea and land without touching the water or the ground._

_Awesomesauce, no?  
DARK LINK IS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE. I also love Telma and Shad; both will be playing prominent roles in the story.  
Also, the only reason this chappie was up so quick is because i'm running on inspiration. It won't be as quick next time; i'm aiming for longer chapters.  
Yeah, yeah I know everyone says Shad has red hair. but I've peered closely at his artwork and ingame and it honestly looks brown to me. It's nothing like red ingame. So it's brown here. Deal._

**_REVIEWZZZZ_**

_Hatchet! *Glomps* Yay, cookie! *noms cookie* See, see, she isn't a Mary-Sue now. Shes uber-sucky at swordfighting and is a wimp-ahem, pacifist._


	4. Amiss

_Disclaimer: -_- Hay guis. You know the drill.

* * *

_

_**The Legend of Zelda  
Daughter of Time**_**  
Chapter 3: Amiss

* * *

**

Niamh lay awake on her new bed, dressed in a baggy shirt. Her tunic was drying out on the fire in Telma's back room. She wondered what the day would've been like back in Ordon. Probably the same old thing; doing her chores, daydreaming in the woods and being hit on by Colin, who was the town swordsman's son. He was the only boy in town her age after Xander, another boy in Ordon, had ran away and everyone expected her to marry him. Niamh wanted nothing to do with him. He had grown up in Castle Town after his father died; his mother unable to care for him, so consumed was she by grief. Thusly, he was nothing like either of his parents. He was lewd and repulsive, and had an ego the size of Lake Hylia, when in reality he was a liar and a coward. Her mother wouldn't be upset. She never really cared about Niamh anyway, always blaming her for her father's disappearance. Yet now, she was free. Free of that stuffy village. And despite the destiny that hung over her head and the menace in the shadows, she felt happier here. She'd made friends, true, good friends in Telma and Shad. There was more to life than getting married, having kids and spending the rest of your life shut indoors. She'd always longed to be free of Ordon, she'd always felt drawn to Hyrule proper, she'd always dreamed of the rolling green fields. Sleep dragged at her eyelids and she gladly succumbed, suddenly feeling exhausted. But to her dismay, it was not deep and dreamless as she'd hoped.

She was wandering. Niamh knew she was within herself, within her memories and soul. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. In the nothingness this place currently appeared as, there was a small blue fairy, zipping to and fro frantically.  
"Link?" it cried "Link, Link I'm sorry for leaving! I had to! When I came back for you, you were gone! Oh Link! Where are you? Where am I? Link..." Niamh suddenly felt sad. Link was long gone; he'd been gone for over a century. She knew who the fairy was now; she felt like she'd always known. The fairy did not seem to notice her and even if Niamh walked toward her, she never got any closer. Next to Niamh, the air shimmered. Nabooru appeared, smiling at Niamh with her perfect pink lips.  
"How can you be here, Nabooru?" Niamh asked simply. The desert woman laughed  
"I am the Sage of Spirit, am I not? The mind, body and soul are my forte, darling." Niamh nodded  
"And why is she here?" she motioned to the fairy.  
"She's trapped in your memories. When she left the Hero, she unknowingly flew into the Sacred Realm, the Temple of Light. But a mortal cannot survive in the Sacred Realm for long without a Triforce shard. She died, but she doesn't know it. When a Guardian Fairy dies, it remains alive in the memories of its ward, so it can subconsciously help and guide. She's been wandering his memories, confused and alone. Since you share a part of the Hero, his dreams are your dreams; his memories will be your memories." Niamh thought about this for a moment  
"But isn't the Hero dead?" yet Nabooru had vanished.

She awoke with a start, a tapping at her door.  
"Morning, Niamh, Time to get the bar ready" Telma's voice sounded through the wood. Niamh sleepily got up and opened her door. Telma beamed at her, giving her tunic-dress, socks and cap back. "Get dressed; I'll see you in the bar." Niamh smiled gratefully and shut the door as Telma walked away, quickly dressing. She walked into the main bar, looking around. The tables needed polishing and the chairs straightening but that was about it. A cat jumped down from the shelves in the roof, landing gracefully onto the bar and yawning.  
"I didn't know you had a cat, Telma" Niamh said, stroking the cat's fluffy white fur. Telma turned around and smiled  
"Ah yes, that's Louise. She comes and goes as she pleases." Niamh petted the cat once more and picked up her cloth, setting to work on the tables. A short while later, the bar was spotless. Telma looked impressed and handed her a small pouch full of Rupees. "We don't open a while yet but plenty of other shops will be open. Why don't you take a look around?" Niamh smiled in thanks, and ran to her room to pull on the Master Sword.

Upon leaving the bar, Niamh immediately noticed a cloaked figure leaning by the stairs up to the main street. A huge sword rested next to him, with a gold and blue-purple hilt, a small emblem on it shaped like a footprint. She recognized it from her time in Kakariko; it was the Goron symbol. The figure smiled at her, speaking with a aged voice.  
"...Are you Niamh?" he said, looking up fully. His face was shadowed from the hood of his cloak, but she clearly saw his brilliant blue eyes and a lock of blonde hair. It also looked very youthful, contrary to his aged voice.  
"Yes..." she said carefully, having learned quickly you don't trust people in shadowy alleyways. The figure smiled.  
"You have your father's eyes." He walked over to her, inspecting her. She took a step back, slightly alarmed.  
"You knew my father?"  
"In a way. He was a good man, but a farm boy, a ranch hand. He could never have been a hero. It was not a lifestyle cut out for him. Alas, Heroism is not a lifestyle cut out for anyone. It's a cold, empty life of destiny and duty..." he trailed away "but that is not of importance. That sword is nothing if you wield it like a toy. Perhaps you seek training?" he mirrored Dark's sentence on the Master Sword exactly, which worried her greatly. His hand curled around the hilt of the large sword. "If you truly are who you appear to be, you should be able to make that sword the most powerful in Hyrule. I am curious." She tugged the Master Sword from it's hilt and he eyed the way she held it with distaste.  
"You can train me?" She asked, still wary. He went over to the disused building next to Telma's, and kicked the rotting wood door down. It lead to a large, dusty, empty room.  
"Yes. Shall we?" he gestured to the room.

Niamh stepped in carefully, adjusting to the dim light. He handed a shield to her. Niamh looked at it carefully. It looked old and well-used, and on first glance it looked like a Hylian Shield she'd seen in Kakariko shops, but it had a extra triangle underneath the bird crest, pointing down. The figure walked over to the other side of the room and readied his sword. She ran at him and the swords met, the sound of metal hitting metal ringing around the room. She went to jab her sword at him, but he stopped her, pushing her sword down, stepping on it, and placed his sword at her chest.  
"So it's true. Come back when you actually have the Triforce of Courage. You're no daughter of ...Time" his words faltered slightly. He drew away, throwing his sword down so it stuck in the soft, rotting wood floor and turned to walk away. When Niamh looked up, both sword and figure were gone. She shivered, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and alone. He knew. He knew about her. He knew too much. And he knew what she'd been dreading. Her Triforce. Saria said she'd master any weapon or tool. But she couldn't. She was useless. He mind drifted to how he'd spoken of her father. Her father; a figure she knew so little about. He'd died when she was only young. All she knew of him was that he was Ordon native; her mother was from Kakariko, and that he had owned the ranch. The ranch she was supposed to inherit. The Mayor did not see it fit that a woman should own the sole source of income for the village, such a important establishment. He'd given it to that blithering idiot Hanch. All she had left of her father was a old, rugged photo of a bronze haired man, not quite blonde and not quite brunette, with soft, silvery blue eyes.

* * *

Shad sighed and slumped back in his chair, running a hand through his messy locks. It was a good hour until Telma's opened and he really quite needed a good strong drink. This was enough to drive a sane man crazy. He looked back to his desk, crammed full of papers and books. Shad had never been nosy, but Niamh was intriguing. There was something about her which wasn't quite right; a fault in her story, a tattoo on her hand. Not to mention the holy sword she wielded and her attire was that of the Hero. A Hylian from Ordon, hah, what a turn up that was. It wasn't a coincidence she should come from such a area; after all, as he'd found out, Ordon was built upon the remains of a village, and with the few resources he had, he'd discovered a whole race had disappered from Hyrule, and they had lived there, in that tiny village. Forest children, Spirits, pixies, were just a few names the oldest books gave for them. He'd found one name, though, in old Hylian. He was struggling to translate it, he's best guesses ran along the lines of Korok or Kikori. It was from a old and worn book, which explained the beginnings of the Hero of Time. It was fascinating, learning he'd grown up a forest child.

But one thing, one thing he couldn't find anything about was the Hero's family. It's common knowledge his blood still runs in Hyrule today, but he could find very little about a wife and children- and further descendents? Nothing. He was inclined to think Niamh's unnerving resemblance to the Hero was not coincidental; he hoped she was the relative Historians and Scholars like himself had been looking for for years. If she really was a descendant from the Hero, it was possible they could trace back her relatives and maybe even find out if there is any more descendants in Hyrule.

He checked his pocketwatch before gathering up his papers and books. Perhaps Telma would let him in early. He really did need that drink.

* * *

Niamh sat outside Telma's, polishing her new shield. She'd bought some polish and a cloth with the money Telma had given her, and the shield had come up a treat. Despite it's age, it's previous owner had taken very good care of it, and it was almost in pristine condition once the dirt had been cleaned off. She'd also noticed it was wooden with metal over it, unlike the purely metallic Hylian Shields. The sound of footsteps made her look up, and she saw Shad tripping down the stairs, the bundle of papers and the book in his arms flying everywhere. She set her shield down carefully and ran over, foolishly trying to catch him as he fell, which only resulted in the both of them going head-over-feet down the rest of the stairs and smack onto the cobblestone courtyard, Niamh ending up lying on Shad. He blinked, rubbing his sore head, before realizing he was face-to-face with Niamh, who was still on top of him, and the pair blushed profousely. They exchanged looks a moment, neither sure what to say before Niamh climbed off of him and quickly started gathering up his things, still blushing. He got up slowly and Niamh presented him with his book, papers placed on top of it. He took them off her and she ran to pick up her shield and sword.  
"Th...thank you, Niamh. I'm sorry about...um..." He began, shuffling his feet. She waved her hand  
"It's okay. Let's just go inside and grab a drink." she dug her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door to Telma's, both of them stepping inside. Telma turned to look at them, raising a eyebrow and grinning slyly.  
"My my, what have you two been up to?" she glanced over their dishevled clothes, flushed faces, Shad's wonky glasses and Niamh's cap was sliding off. Both of them looked at eachother, eyes growing wide and looking back to Telma, waving their arms frantically  
"No, no, it isn't like that! We weren't..." they said in unison. Telma just grinned knowingly  
"You can't hide anything from me. It's as plain as the light of day what you were up to. I just hope we won't be hearing the pitter-patter of tiny feet because of it. Now, sit yourselves down and I'll grab you your usuals." They went over to the table at the back, which seemed to be Shad's exclusively. Niamh and Shad sat down, now cherry-red from Telma's assumption. Shad had suddenly found his book VERY interesting and Niamh, her shield, both paying attention only to their respective items. Telma brought over some cups of Ginger Beer and Gerudo Ale, setting them down infront of the pair before sitting down herself.  
"Oh come on you two. I think it's adorable you two are so...fond of eachother. Besides, Shad, I've been telling you for ages to find yourself a nice girl" She grinned, leaning back in her chair. Shad, even more red, if this was possible, looked up at her  
"Honestly, Telma, nothing happened. I...um...tripped." He said, fumbling his words a bit. She only shook her head  
"Tripped, eh? Yeah, like I believe that for one second. Anyway, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" She walked off and went in the back rooms. Niamh and Shad exchanged looks before looking away again, both thinking of eachother a little differently thanks to Telma.

* * *

**_Author's Note/Afterthoughts/Review Replies/Cheese_**

_Oh hehehehe! That last scene was TOO much fun! Gah, Shad is so downright adorable when he's blushing!  
TON of references in this chapter and little things i'd love if someone picked up. Cookies to whoever can guess who Niamh's father is (or would have been, rather) and i'm sure people can guess who is Mr Mysterious Cape(what is it with mysterious people and cloaks?)  
So what do we learn in this chapter? Niamh's Triforce isn't working, what happened to a certain fairy and that Shad is funny when he is embarassed.  
Till next time,  
Stars_

_Hatchet! Internet Glomps are the best! Here, have another *glomp* Oh, and yes Shad does have certain fondness for our little blonde heroine. He isn't the only one in this story that does, mind you..._


	5. Stealing Creation

_Disclaimer: The drill - u no eet_

* * *

_**The Legend Of Zelda: Daughter of Time**_

**Chapter 4 - Stealing Creation**

* * *

Far away above him, past the tall buildings and walls, was a bright blue sky. The sunshine did not seem to reach, however, the alleyway he was standing in, the cobblestones still damp and the shadows licking up the walls. The place was so unfamiliar. It was modeled after the Castle Town of old, but it felt too different. Sometimes, he could still imagine the girl running around the square and the dogs barking at night, the couple dancing and the crowds of women huddled around stalls. The memories were no longer comforting in this place, instead eerie and chilling. His hood was suddenly tugged down and something dark flittered past.

He narrowed his blue eyes, which seemed dull and aged. The dark shape halted by the wall opposite him and formed a grin, a frightening spectacle for anybody else, but he was all too used to it.

"Dark, I'm no fool," he hissed quietly. The shadow fully materialized and shifted into a humanoid shape, skin silvery and hair pitch black. His ruby eyes met the sapphires of the man opposite and his grin broadened.

"I didn't expect to find you here. After all, didn't you exile yourself to the forest to remain by your wife's grave? Ah, but here you are in the midst of Castle Town. Aren't you worried, Hero? Your legend is still fresh on these people's lips. You could be recognized. Why are you here?" Dark questioned.

The Hero of old crossed his arms. "I could ask the same of you, Dark. However, my business here is none of your concern, so perhaps you should run along and find some poor, defenseless creature to torture,"

"Oh no, no, Link, I think our business here is rather similar if not the same. We both know what you want. We both know it can't happen. You want to be rid of your fragment, I want to be rid of you. We can make this work. You're going to have to think up some better ideas, though. You can send all the 'heirs' you want, and they can brandish all their little trinkets at me. You know they can't kill me, so why keep sending them? Why keep sending your descendants to their deaths at my hands? It's awfully messy business,"

"I have faith in the Heroine,"

"I have to say I am rather taken with your latest offering. I was wondering when you'd send along a little girl for me to play with. I'll have my games with her, and she'll suffer the same fate as her brothers, father, grandfather, cousins and uncles alike at the blade of my sword. When will you stop, Link? When you run out of offspring to hurl at me? Sending them to kill me is as useless as trying to do it yourself. I am you. Infact, I can attribute my entire existence to you because you succumbed to darkness." His mood began to quickly change, his grin fading away and his eyes becoming pained.

"Now, I have to live out this useless existence killing and hurting. Ruining lives, destroying minds, breaking hearts. Because it's all I know. You want to die? Fine. So do I. But we can't, can we? I can give us death. I can unlock her Triforce. If you truly believe in her, if you really think she is the one destined to tread in your footsteps, then stop trying yourself and leave her to me. It's not training that she needs. It's anger, it's passion. It's having her heart broken and those she cares about snatched from her. It's driving her into a frenzy and forcing her Triforce to activate to keep her sane. In order for us to die, others must die first. People must get hurt. Lives must be ruined. You can't protect her from the fate of a hero, from a lonely lifetime isolated by destiny and duty. There's no need for a Heroine in peace time, so we must create the chaos."

Dark looked down at the blade of his sword. "We must create the chaos."

* * *

The same thought ran through Dark's head that night as the woman's body carelessly dropped to the floor. Once more the shadow had stolen creation and struck it down. Death was an addiction, a strange kind of obsession, satisfaction for his hunger. Death had always mystified him, a sensation he would never feel. Perhaps it was the only thing he and his light side both wanted. Link pined for his wife and his apparent immortality had been driving his need for rest into some kind of crazed search. That's why he'd been sending his descendants for so many years to Dark. Because he knew he had to find the one with the Triforce so he could finally be rid of his Triforce fragment. Dark wanted death only because he was sick and tired of living like this. Over the past few days, murder no longer sated the ache in his chest and numbed the guilt of his mind. Was there any real point to his existence? The 'symbolic battle' had been fought over a century ago, was that his only purpose? So his light side could be free of sin?

He didn't want to be tied to Link anymore. Death offered that freedom. He had to kill, he had to hurt, he was the opposite of a hero and for the past century and a half he had been fine with that. Rape, kill, rinse repeat. But since the girl, he had begun to question both his and Link's motives. Because they both knew she was the one they'd been looking for, for so many years. And he knew, in the end, if he was ever going to die, it would be at her blade. She just needed a little push. Link was going the wrong way about it. Dark needed to turn her world upside down, so the heroine within could right it. But how? How was he going to ruin her?

The greatest weakness was the heart. That's how he was going to ruin her. Break her heart. Destroy those she cared about.

This was why he was stronger. He had no heart. He was not troubled by guilt, love, sympathy. He had no conscience. Link's downfall had been the heartbreak. Then again, Link had only himself to blame, the foolish Hero knew she was only mortal, yet he still loved her. Now, his grief-induced insanity was forcing the girl to awaken too early. It was not her time, but she no longer had a choice now. Dark did not honestly care about the girl, but Link's problems and mistakes were ruining her life, and that was not right. The Hero had hurt too many already. Dark was going to end it. He was going to end this stupid tradition, this prophecy, this destiny once and for all. So be it, he shall die at her blade, but he'd take her down with him. And he'd keep coming back until she was dead. He wasn't going to let her suffer like Link. Because like the rest of them, past and future, she would succumb to the darkness, the grief, the lonely fate of Heroism.

Just like the rest of them, the girl was doomed from the day she was born.

And just like them, a dark side would be born. Another him. Another creature created solely for the Hero to be redeemed. They were being used, they were all being used. The Heroes, the Shadows, the good and the evil. Playing pieces in the Goddesses' game of chess. The prophecy was a never ending cycle of destiny, evil, heroes and princesses. When would they stop? When would the Goddesses stop ruining the lives of mortals? He knew they'd never stop. Their precious Hyrule needed its hero.

Whether the Hero liked it or not.

But he was strong. He had no weakness, quite literally heartless…

…Wasn't he?

* * *

Niamh packed her things by the dim light of early dawn. Mere trinkets were the only posessions she really had. Everything else didn't truly belong to her; not the holy sword slung over her back nor the wood and metal Hylian Shield resting on her bed next to Embarr's saddlebag. Saria had gotten it wrong. She was not the heir of the Hero. She was going to ride back to Ordon, replace the sword in the Temple of Time and everything would go back to normal. Leaving her keys and a letter to Telma on the bar, she stole out of Telma's and across the dark Castle Town. She was still afraid Dark would be around, even in the lightening dawn, and she made haste to the stables where Embarr was staying. She left some gold for the stable-buck and lead Embarr to the gates.

Bursting onto Hyrule Field, Niamh inhaled deeply, the smell of the crisp morning tainted by the town. Loading her things onto Embarr, she climbed up into the saddle and took across the dew-covered meadows of Hyrule Field. The distant forests of Ordon were her destination, the distant forests of home. Her life had been so sheltered in Ordon and she was running back to its safety. But she was no heroine, so why should cowardice matter? The forest came closer and closer a- Niamh shrieked as Embarr bucked and whinnied. Infront of them, a faint apparition of a familliar green-haired figure appeared. Saria's eyes gazed intently into Niamh's.  
"You can't run from destiny, Daughter of Time"

* * *

_Author's Notes/Afterthoughts_

_OMG SO SO SORRY GUYS. I totally had a dry spell. This chapter is also painfully short. I's sorry =(_


	6. Love Lies Bleeding

_**The Legend of Zelda**_  
_**Daughter of Time**_  
**Chapter 5: Love Lies Bleeding**

* * *

Niamh calmed Embarr, glaring at the Sage.

"I'm not running from destiny. Because I'm not the heir. Now leave me be." Niamh began to ride away across the field, and Saria watched her go.

"No, you're not running from destiny. You're running straight into it." The Sage turned away and disappeared. Niamh ignored her final words and continued to ride toward Faron Woods. Soon she'd be home, safe in Ordon. She slowed Embarr as she rode into Faron Woods, guiding him around the trees. She'd be safe in Ordon, safe fro-

Embarr whinnied and Niamh was thrown from the saddle. She screamed and twisted in midair, crashing to the ground. She'd fallen on rotting leaves, which had cushioned the blow. Wincing, she went to get up when a dark hand closed around her throat.

"You'll move when I damn tell you to, pet." The smug, satisfied tone of voice turned Niamh's blood to ice. Oh Goddesses no. She knew who it was and she'd been a fool to think he couldn't get her here. "You can't run from the shadows, Niamh. They're always there. Even with the strongest and brightest of light, there'll always be the shadows and the darkness. Light cannot kill all of the darkness, but the darkness can kill all of the light. You can't run, Niamh. I'm always watching you."

He released his grip around her neck and Niamh scrabbled to her feet, grabbing the Master Sword. He smirked as she pulled the Hylian Shield from her back, materializing his own shadowy version in his right hand.  
"So you want to fight? So be it."

Niamh caught his gaze directly, and hesitated slightly. His eyes... there was something different. He seemed almost reluctant to fight... she shook her head, as if to clear it of thoughts, and sprung into action. The sacred sword clashed with its shadow, the metallic sound piercing the still forest air. The swords crossed and she pushed against it, staring straight at Dark. His skin tone was dark, almost as if it was tanned, but his skin had a strange silvery sheen, like light bouncing off water... like a reflection. Oddly, she was sure his skin had been more silverish before... His pitch black hair tumbled over his eyes... those brilliant red eyes. The last time she'd gazed so intently into them, as she was pinned against a wall, they'd been full of bloodlust and menace. Now they seemed dim, disheartened... doubting. He looked about to cry... Niamh was snapped out of it as he shoved her backwards. She tripped, stumbling backwards onto the earth, and Dark pounced, his image wavering in the hazy forest air. He stabbed his sword through her tunic sleeve, pinning her to the ground. In a flash, she struck with the Master Sword, the sacred blade going clean through his chest. Niamh waited for a cry, a splutter of blood...

But there was nothing.

Dark seemed surprised, and peered down at the sword sticking out of him. He grasped the handle of the sacred sword, but quickly pulled his hand away, as if he'd been burned. Niamh stared up at him helplessly.  
"Why won't you die?" she shouted, tears welling at her eyes as she flailed underneath him. Dark paused a moment, looking at the sword buried in his chest. He pawed at the silvery liquid pooling there.  
"Blood...? I'm not supposed to have blood... it's like..." he paused, totally ignoring Niamh, lost in his own revelation. He caught sight of his own reflection in the sword, studying his face. "It's like I'm becoming more human... my skin, my hair, my blood... I'm becoming real... I'm not just a shadow, a reflection, anymore... "

Niamh struggled, trying to pull his sword from her sleeve. Dark snapped back into reality and slapped her hand away. "You should retrieve your sword, hmm? Not wise to go losing that blade." His voice had returned to being snide and sharp, but seemed forced. Niamh looked at the hilt of the Master Sword.  
"Answer my question first." She said emotionlessly.  
"I am forever bound to the Hero. His emotions are what created me and sustain me. Until he dies, I will remain." Dark spoke softly, the forced tones gone. He looked at the silver blood dripping down his pitch black tunic.  
"But he's dead...?" Confusion painted itself over Niamh's features.  
"I bet the Sages told you that, didn't they? Of course they would. If you knew the Hero was alive and in this very forest, Niamh, if you knew the truth of all this, then you'd have never pulled that sword from the Pedestal of Time. Everything you thought you knew Niamh?" he made a sweeping motion with his arm "None of it's the truth. Since you were born you were destined to the same fate as the rest of your family. They never told you what happened to your father. Do you want to know, Niamh? Do you want to know? I killed him. Just like your grandfather before him. And your uncles, your cousins. The Sages came to them like they came to you, they pulled the sword from the pedestal just like you, and they were sent to Castle Town. Just like you. And I killed them Niamh. Because that's what I'd been told to do for a century and a half. But not you, Niamh. You're different." He leaned down, mere inches between their faces, but suddenly pulled away. His tone of voice turned quiet and distant. "Just pull out the damn sword."  
Niamh drew it out slowly and silently. Dark shuddered, and as soon as it was gone, watched the wound on his chest heal. The whole display was unnatural. He grabbed his sword, freeing Niamh, and dissolved into the shadows of a large tree across the clearing.

She slowly sat up, mind spinning. Her father was dead. Her father was dead, there was no longer a hope of ever finding him again. And Dark had killed him...  
But she wasn't angry at him. She felt only sadness. Overwhelming, consuming sadness. The image of Dark's eyes remained perfectly imprinted in her mind. Those crimson eyes, filled with doubt, with tears that'd never fall. Those beautiful red eyes, so dim... She felt no anger. Just tears. And she cried. She cried for her father, she cried for her loss, and she cried... for Dark. Niamh slowly sunk back down onto the warm earth, and the tears kept coming. Eventually, the world around her became fuzzy, and faded into deep, dreamless sleep.

When she awoke, the sun was high in the sky, just breaking the thick tree canopy above and dappling the forest floor. Yet no warmth seemed to come from the sunshine; the air felt unnaturally cold. Niamh shuddered and stood up, realizing this was not the part of the forest she'd fallen asleep in. The clearing was silent. Embarr was gone, and the trees seemed frozen in time. Laughter rung out across the silent leaves, and a steely-blue fairy floated down.  
"Do you hear that? The forest children have come home... all but one. Her spirit eternally trapped under the earth, never able to rejoin the whispers among the trees... but such was the will of the forest's Goddess. And thus I must remain, watching over my ward as I did when she walked this earth... And you are of her blood. Follow me" the fairy spoke commandingly.

Niamh didn't even think to question what was occuring, and followed the fairy. She wove through the still and silent forest, Niamh obediently trailing behind her. So stoic was the forest, Niamh dared not reach out and touch the trees, lest they shatter. Finally they came to a small clearing. A hut stood nearby, but in the ground, lit up by an frozen sunbeam, was a beautiful copper birch tree, unlike any other trees in the forest. Two rocks stood underneath with words carved into them and Niamh realized they were graves. She kneeled down to look. The first seemed very worn and she could just make out the words "Fado". The grave next to it was less worn and seemed newer, and engraved upon it was "The last Kokiri, my dearest Fare", but it was not this which caught Niamh's interest, but the shining green stone at the foot of the grave. She picked up the stone, which was set in gold. Almost immediately the stone glowed brightly, and so did her necklace that her great great grandmother had gifted to her.

"That is the Kokiri Emerald, and the stone around your neck is the Tear of Farore, its sister stone. This is the grave of your great great grandmother, Fare. I was her guardian. I am Lana." The fairy landed on the grave. Niamh's thoughts went back to the beautiful woman who Saria claimed was her great great grandmother, with the mahogany hair and bi-coloured eyes. "Now go, Child of the Forest, Daughter of Time. Fare will always be with you." Lana disappeared and the forest seemed to glow, brighter and brighter till Niamh could not see, and when the light faded she was in the clearing with Embarr, just like before.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_  
_**SO SORRY FOR THIS TAKING SO LONG! Really am. Long writers block. Anyway, please look out for Consequence Immortal, which is a side story to this, and you should all go read it because it's gonna be referenced a lot. Plus it's Link and Dark squabbles. Whee!**_


	7. Nature's Blood

_Disclaimer: I own only Niamh and Fare. And Embarr. WHEE.

* * *

_

**_The Legend of Zelda_**  
**_Daughter of Time_**  
**Chapter 6: Nature's Blood**

* * *

Niamh blinked and rubbed her eyes, looking around the clearing. Embarr snorted in impatience, but she didn't feel ready to leave just yet. Staggering to her feet she considered her options. The main trail lead up to Ordon, or she could go back on herself and return to Hyrule Field. And then there were a myriad of side trails, some no more than a narrow twisting path through the gradually denser forest. Her trail of thought was abruptly broken when her left hand began to throb painfully, the Triforce mark glowing in anguish. The throbbing only momentarily ceased if she held her necklaces, and Niamh finally cottoned on. She had two magical stones around her neck that were filled with untold power. The heart of the forest itself was beating in those stones. She had to do something with them and perhaps it would unlock her Triforce. Niamh glanced down the side trails and noticed one seemed much older and less used than the rest. Without thinking she picked to go this way, and quite soon began to regret this as the trees became impossibly dense around her, and claustophobia began to set in. She broke into a run, dashing down the path in increasing desperation, until her foot caught on a low lying branch and she was catapulted out of the path's ending. She came to a soft landing on some grass, and as she looked around realised it was the clearing where Arcis had taken her to meet Saria. Except, as she looked around, it was like a sea of green, grass stretching out all around her. It was like a meadow.

Getting to her feet, she began to go in the opposite direction that Saria had taken her, straight towards the huge tree dominating the skyline. Saria had told her it was the son of the Great Deku Tree, and the stones seemed to be dragging her there. She eventually reached the end of the meadow and ventured into forest again, before it abruptly stopped and Niamh realized she was standing above a huge ditch that lead straight to the tree. She followed the ditch from above till the wall of it dipped slightly, and she took the chance to slide down it and jump the few feet to the ditch's floor. While landing in a unsightly heap, she was unharmed, and began to run toward the tree.  
Even though Niamh had never seen the tree before, it instantly felt wrong. Almost as if it was missing something. The Hero's memories trickled into her mind painstakingly slowly, and she was left feeling like there was something she couldn't place about this tree. Gazing up at its immense bark, she could see its broad branches up above, the tree top covering almost the whole clearing. The leaves, though green, rustled in the wind like they were frail and autumnal. The bark seemed brittle. The whole tree looked lifeless. She faintly made out patterns upon the trunk, two eye-like slits and what looked like a vast arch, carved into the wood. Gazing behind it, she noted the even larger tree nestled snugly behind the first. It was dead; the branches were bare and the trunk was rotting. Niamh was surprised it was still standing; it looked so frail that every time the breeze caressed the clearing she felt like it was going to fall/ Her necklaces glowed once more, throbbing with such intensity that Niamh swore they felt like heartbeats against her skin. She began to walk toward the tree, when from a branch leaped a figure, who rolled upon the soft grass to break his fall before getting up infront of her. Niamh recognized the man instantly as the hooded figure in Castle Town, and for the first time got a good look at the Hero.

He looked like once he had been handsome; his face barely had any lines and his hair not a speck of grey, but the sense of despair and sadness that surrounded him and the weariness of his aged blue eyes made him not a dashing young hero that the storybooks portrayed. Instead they showed an old, frail adventurer in a body over a century too young. He look exhausted, and his breath was ragged and strained. Evidently the Triforce had only just been keeping him alive. Time had taken its toll on the Hero; perhaps not as drastically physically, but inexhaustibly emotionally. He was clothed in his iconic green tunic, but no cap, and the white leggings had been replaced with baggy brown cloth trousers tucked into well worn leather boots. His white undershirt had faded into a dirty shade of grey. And on top of this was a hooded cloak. Beautifully woven thing, with stitches so tiny and pristine they looked to be made by child's hands. It was a dark velvety green with a brighter green lining, and a gold symbol not unlike that on the Kokiri Emerald was woven onto it.  
His face showed no emotion as he looked her up and down. The only movement that was made was a slight shudder and he clenched his left hand in pain. Niamh's eyes were drawn to the brown gauntlet; the top had been slashed open and a faded Triforce mark glowed. Her mark resonated in response, tantalizingly close to it's missing fragment. His blue eyes narrowed coldly. Whether it was dislike for her, or dislike for the fact she had his wife's necklaces swinging jauntily from her neck, she wasn't sure.  
"You want this?" His voiced seemed forced and sharp, like daggers, as he rose his hand to show his faded mark. His icy glare - both in colour and emotion - seemed to bore into the necklaces she wore. "Perhaps the task those necklaces yearn to complete is the key," Niamh looked at him curiously, and then to the tree behind it. "The Son of the Great Deku Tree may look alive, but he is dead. The forest is dying all around us but Hylians and Humans could never tell. No longer does the tree's heart beat. No more are the forest children. The fairies that are left are those who remain because the souls of their wards remain here. The Deku Tree's soul died when... when Fare did..." His words became choked with tears as his face twisted in pain. He looked to the ground to hide his face, a few warm tears splashing against the dry earth.  
The Hero pulled himself together after a few moments and glared at her once more.  
"You don't speak much, do you? Keese got your tongue? I had faith in you, Heroine, but do not mistake faith for respect or any kind of liking for you,"  
"The feeling's mutual," Niamh spoke softly, though a deep sense of bitterness was welling up inside her as she faced the man who had sent her father and countless relatives to their deaths. "I'll never meet my father because of you." his face contorted in anger  
"Because of me? Me? You think I wanted any of this? You think I wanted to be dragged out of the safety of a life I had always know, be thrown into a world full of things trying to kill me, only to learn I get sealed away for seven years and everything I was told was a lie? Do you know what I went through? I FOUGHT THE KING OF EVIL HIMSELF. And do you know WHY? Because of the goddamn Goddesses, that's why! The only good thing they ever did was grant Fare's wish. All I wanted from then on was a peaceful life with the woman and kids I loved, but no. This goddamn fragment never went away. I had to do something. I had to find the next in line. And as the generations passed I sent them to Dark to see if he could awaken the Triforce in them. Of course being Dark he murdered them in the process. Don't you see why I did what I did? I have to die! I have to be with her!"  
"So the living have to suffer for your death. Makes sense," Niamh said coldly.

The Hero said nothing for a few moments, but looked down at his Triforce and then his cloak, adjusting it absentmindedly. Niamh noticed, as he moved the fabric, his neck was covered in deep gashes. They covered every inch of the skin, and Niamh went cold when she realized they weren't just old battle scars. Almost immediately her eyes went back to the ripped gauntlet, and saw a long, deep cut running across the exposed hand. Where it touched the Triforce, it had faded, but on the bare flesh it was still red and crusty, as if it had been reopened many times. She felt a slight twinge of regret as she looked over his self inflicted injuries. Finally, the Hero looked back to her.  
"You must go into the Tree, and replace the Kokiri Emerald at its heart. Keep wearing Farore's Tear. My wife gifted that to you and you must not take it off at any point," He seemed bitter. Had Fare's spirit not visited him? Niamh wondered why, from what both Fare, Link and Lana had said they seemed to be truly happy together; why would Fare not visit her grieving husband?  
She could not dwell on this further, however, as he stepped out of the way and motioned toward the tree trunk. Niamh pressed her hand against the middle of the thick trunk and light flowed from her Triforce mark, first seeping into the lines of the wooden arch she'd seen carved into the wood, then filling in this area. The trunk rumbled and creaked in protest as the Triforce of Courage's light forced down the wooden mouth of the tree. Coughing a little from the dust, Niamh slowly stepped inside and blinked in the darkness. The Hero made a small cough and she turned to see him throw and glowing crystal into her hands.  
"Din's Fire. The Crystal itself should provide adequate light and can light torches. But PLEASE do not cast it recklessly. You _are_ in a tree."

Niamh turned the crystal over in her palm; it throbbed with a beautiful red-gold glow, lighting the area. She continued down the small tunnel-like entrance until she entered a large, circular room. The small glow of the crystal illuminated a tall object before her and Niamh figured it to be a torch. Hitting the crystal against it, a spark fell into the torch and it sprung to life, illuminating the rest of the room. The innards of the tree were covered in cobwebs; yet no Skulltulas were in sight. A thick layer of dust blanketed the dark, brittle wood. The torch was next to a small raised altar; an identical torch lay on the other side. Niamh lit this the same way she did the first and put Din's Fire in her tunic pocket, before approaching the altar, wiping away the dust with her sleeve. It was slanted, and an indent lay in the dull wood. Below it were words written in ancient Hylian. She could only write and read in the modern Hylian alphabet. Niamh slammed her fist against the altar, when a soft, feminine voice eminanted from the Tear of Farore.  
"The heart of the forest must be kissed by nature's blood before it can beat once more."  
She blinked at the necklace. The voice was so familliar... and almost as if she were trying to remember a long faded dream, the day she pulled the Master Sword came back to her, and Fare, her great-great-grandmother, placing the necklace on her. She gave a fond smile, before musing over the words. The heart of the forest was obiviously the Kokiri Emerald. Niamh unclasped the stone from around her neck and slotted it into the indent, where it fitted perfectly. It gave a glow, and then turned dark. It needed nature's blood... the blood of plants and the forest, right? And then it occured to her. Plants needed three things to survive; soil, water and light. The tree was still green therefore it must have all the soil and water it needed, but in here there was no sunlight.

Niamh wondered how to get sunlight in here. She looked upwards into the vast chamber of the tree. It seemed amazing to her it could still stand here, surviving, while completely hollow. Noticing a small ramp up one wall, she pulled the Din's Fire crystal out of her pocket and slowly made her way up it as it wound around the innards of the tree, balancing precariously on the narrow ramp as she went higher and higher, till the ramp suddenly stopped at a small platform. Niamh carefully hopped over to the platform and noticed a hole in the back of the tree; the kind she'd expect a squirrel or a bird to nest in. It was covered in layer upon layer of cobwebs, and what looked like mud or rotted bark filled half of it. She tapped Din's Fire against the side of the hole, and a spark flicked onto the first web. It was engulfed in flame and burned away, leaving a small amount of mud and rotten bark to tumble out onto Niamh's boots. She looked down in disgust and set on burning the second cobweb. Eventually all the cobwebs were burnt away and Niamh scraped the last bit of mud out, finally freeing up the hole. Frail sunlight fought its way through and Niamh jumped off the platform and back to the ramp, to watch the beam of sunlight kiss the stone in the altar.

A brilliant green light filled the room. The whole tree creaked and shuddered as the light licked up its frail wood, turning the dark, flaking wood, light and strong. Vines sprung up and coated the inside of the tree, creating beautifully ornate patterns, except on a bare wall at the back of the tree, where it created an archway. This arch glowed momentarily before the wood crumbled away, revealing another room beyond. Niamh realized this was the tree behind; the first Great Deku Tree. The Hero picked this moment to enter, crossing over to the altar and reading the inscription upon it. At once he began to shake slightly and after crossing the room back to him, Niamh realized he was crying.  
"She wrote that. That's her handwriting," He motioned to a few symbols but they meant nothing to Niamh. "I taught her to write, you know," he said with a weak smile. "She'd only ever known how to write her name," the Hero gazed over the altar, and to the archway. "She'd planned all this, she'd known... that even in her Hylian body, emerald Kokiri blood still ran in her veins... and when the last forest child died, so would the magic of the forest. So she must've come to Sprout, knowing the stone and its sister would be the only surviving forest magic after her death, and created all this with the power of the Emerald and the Tear... but why? Even though it's wonderful Sprout will live, what use does he have when all the Kokiri are long dead?"

"Why, Fare?"

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_  
_**I finally had inspiration and made a decent length chapter! 2,583 words, not including the title and this note. I hope you like it =D**_


	8. Love vs Lust

_Disclaimer: I own only Niamh, br0._

* * *

**_The Legend of Zelda: Daughter of Time_**  
**_Chapter 7: Love vs. Lust_**

* * *

Link stepped away from the altar, his blue gaze still affixed to the inscription. He reached out and traced the words, fingers briefly lingering on the last letter. And then, as if breaking from a trance, he tore both his hand and gaze away, wiping his tears onto one of his grubby sleeves. Niamh watched this all in silence, not sure whether to still feel angry at her ancestor or feel sorry for him suffering after the loss of his wife. She glanced toward the archway, beginning to make her way over. Link came walking up beside her and an awkward silence fell over the pair.

They passed into the first Deku Tree. Link looked around in mild confusion.  
"This isn't how I remember it..." Niamh watched him glance around, those wearied eyes full of both sadness and childlike curiosity. The inside of the tree was vast, and it was illuminated by shafts of light coming through what looked like windows. The tree formed beautifully intricate and ornate patterns of swirls and spirals across large arch-shaped holes. The walls themselves were decorated in carvings, the pictures looking like they were made by children. As Niamh's eyes trailed across them she realized they were scenes depicting many things, from what looked like peaceful village scenes to battles and... she went quiet at the carving on the far wall of the tree. Crudely-drawn corpses littered a hastily, almost frenzied carving of a ruined village. Niamh tore her eyes away from the walls and looked straight ahead. Infront there was a small platform, then a larger one, illuminated by light from the largest 'window'. This one had shapes of the Triforce and the Kokiri Emerald symbol upon it.  
"You should go. There's nothing more for you to do here. Go and find Dark, see if your Triforce is unlocked. Anything. Just leave this place." Link said forcefully, tears in his eyes. Niamh was taken a back and a little angry, but she obidiently turned and left, disappearing into the first tree, and then out into the meadow, down the path and out of sight. Link fell to his knees and began to cry. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore Fare. I don't know what I should do. Nothing makes sense. Memories are fading fast. Do you still hate me? Would you hate me for what I've done all these years? I only wanted to be with you. You're the only thing I'm sure of, Fare. It makes it all so hard, because all the other things are broken and out of focus... I love you. I love you my own way. I love you better. I love you despite all this. I'll love you forever. But do you still love me? And of all the things I remember, your death is clearest in the haze of my mind... it was my fault. Nexus was right. Your death was my fault. I'm a poor excuse for a hero Fare. Forgive me. Forgive me for everything."

* * *

Niamh burst into the bar and almost instantly Telma threw her arms around her, hugging her.  
"I knew you'd come back, Neevey! I didn't even hire anyone in your absence, I was so sure you'd be back here." Niamh grinned brightly  
"I'm sorry about my sudden departure, Telma. It's great to be back." she broke away from Telma and looked over to the back table. Sure enough, Shad was there, looking over his books. He glanced up, face suddenly flushing as he saw her. "Shad!" She squealed, running over to him and hugging him tightly. He turned even redder as she embraced him.  
"It's wonderful to see you again Niamh," he mumbled shyly. She giggled, sitting down in the seat next to him. Telma brought over their usuals and sat down opposite.  
"So where have you been, Niamh?" she asked. Niamh quickly came up with a story.  
"I went to see some relatives. It was urgent." She said vaugely. Hey, it wasn't all that far from the truth. Telma nodded, catching on Niamh didn't want to talk much.  
"Well, I'll leave you and Shad to catch up" she winked and walked off. Niamh looked at Shad and blushed. He was sipping his drink and avoiding making eye contact, still bright red. An awkward silence fell over the pair. Niamh downed her ginger beer quickly and blinked as Shad's hand brushed against hers. Heart thumping in her chest she looked over at him and he looked back, their faces were somehow getting closer together and his lips barely brushed hers before Niamh burst away.  
"I, err... I have to go check Embarr. He's not been well." and she darted outside.

Niamh took a deep breath of fresh air. She liked Shad, but it felt too intense just right now. However she hadn't realized how late it had got and instantly regretted it as a black form grabbed her wrist and dragged her through the streets to a very secluded, narrow alley.  
"Welcome back, pet. It's been a while coming, but I'm tired of toying around. I want you. I want you now." He hissed. Niamh had left her sword and shield at the bar. She was defenseless as Dark gripped her throat with one hand and with the other began to tug at the belt on her tunic-dress. She whimpered softly as she realized what was coming and knew there was no way out of it at all. All she could hope for was that she would black out or something during the act. Her belt dropped to the floor and his hand wrenched up the hem of her dress, the hand on her throat instead beginning to move up the top of the dress to paw at her chest. Tears ran down her cheeks freely now as the hand left her chest and she could see him undoing his own black tunic, other hand still on the hem of her dress. At this point Niamh closed her eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't happening, and thus was unaware of his advance till she felt him roughly shove into her and pain seared through her. Both his hands went to her shoulders to stop her as she shook and fell slightly with the pain. Niamh couldn't feel or think anything else than the white hot pain. She quietly begged to the Goddesses to let her black out soon, anything. Dark smirked.  
"The Goddesses can't help you here, my pet." he dug his nails into her shoulders as his thrusts became faster and harder. Niamh let out another cry as she felt blood trickle down her legs and then her arms where his nails had punctured her skin. The abuse continued and the pain increased until finally the Goddesses granted her some relief and the world around her went black.

Niamh awoke later crumpled on the floor of the alleyway. She was half-undressed and the clothes she did still have on were damp from the soft drizzle that was falling around her. Bruises covered her arms and legs with the occasional smear of blood. She closed her dim blue eyes again, too weak to stand up or even cry. All of her ached, a dull throbbing pain. And in her pain-hazed mind she could only think why. Dark had seemed almost human, almost sincere when he had met her last... why would he do this, why would he change back to that animalistic murderer... she rested her head on the wet flagstones and just lied there, unable to do anything else. After what seemed like an age a door creaked open. At the far end of the alley, Shad stuck his head out of the back door of his small house. Seeing the crumpled figure he ran over, making sure nobody else was around. And then he gasped softly as he realized who it was.  
"Oh Goddesses... Niamh... the shadow..." he was relieved that the shadow had not done his usual practice and killed his victim. He crouched down and grabbed her hand. Niamh blinked up at him. Shad smiled softly and carefully put his hands under her to pick her up. She immediately flinched away as his hands brushed her legs. "Niamh I'm not going to hurt you, I'm going to get you inside and safe." he tried to reassure her but could not blame her for her actions. Slowly he picked her up and steadily carried her over to his house, carrying her through the door and setting her down on his bed, due to the lack of a large comfy chair of any kind. He went into his kitchen and brought back a large wooden tub of hot water and some cloths. Slowly Niamh sat up, still shaking. "I'll let you clean yourself up, I'm afraid I don't have much to fit you but feel free to wear anything in my wardrobe that fits, though you'll look a bit silly. When you're ready, I'll get you something to eat and drink." He wasn't sure how to deal with a rape victim but this was the best he could do, and shuffled off into his main room, closing the door behind him. Niamh shakily picked up one of the cloths and dipped it in the warm water, wiping away the mud and blood from her skin. She pulled off her damp tunic and her socks and boots, wrapping a warm blanket around her and making her way over to the wardrobe. Inside were various shirts, waistcoats and trousers. Niamh grabbed a dark blue shirt and some thick cream leggings and tugged them on, even though they fit her oddly, pulled the blanket back around her and went over to the door Shad had disappeared to. She was grateful to be somewhere warm and safe even though she was still shaken up and aching. Niamh pushed the door open and Shad looked over to her, passing her a plate of bread and cheese and a large glass of Lon Lon milk. Niamh sat down and nibbled at her food.  
"Thank you," she said quietly. Shad smiled  
"I don't need to be thanked Niamh, not in a situation like this." he replied softly. Niamh set her plate and glass down and suddenly grabbed onto Shad, beginning to cry into his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her, though he had little idea how to comfort her, and pulled her close to him. "It's alright, you're safe now. He's gone, it's alright." he whispered. Niamh looked up at him and suddenly pulled him into a kiss. Shad, blushing like fury, kissed back gently, just trying to comfort her. Thinking she was just upset and confused and needed comforting he was alarmed when her kiss began to get more passionate, and the next thing he knew they were on the rug. Shad's face was cherry coloured at this point and he worried everything was going too fast, but that didn't stop him.

Sunlight filtered in through the windows and Shad groaned, blinking awake to find himself lying on the rug, Niamh in his arms, and the only thing he was wearing was the blanket over him and Niamh. His eyes widened and his face flushed as he recalled the night before. He felt guilty that they had done... it so soon after she'd gone through that ordeal, but it wasn't like she had objected...  
"Oh Goddesses..." he mumbled "What if she gets..." he was cut off as Niamh snuggled against him, and he glanced down at her. And then he smiled. Even if she did get pregnant, he cared about her and he'd look after her, be responsible. And she looked even more beautiful than she usually did as she rested her head on his chest. Suddenly her eyes flittered open and she looked around.  
"Shad...? Did we...?" she asked softly. He nodded, unable to think of anything to say. "Oh... yeah... we did, didn't we..." she said sleepily, seeming unfazed. "I... better get dressed..." she mumbled, leaning out of the blanket to grab her borrowed clothes. Shad blushed as he caught sight of her bare form despite the fact he had just slept with her. He tugged on his own discarded clothes.  
"Listen, Niamh, maybe it's best you didn't go back to the bar today. You had a terrible ordeal with the Shadow last night, I don't think you're emotionally up to it." he said gently, kissing her cheek.  
"I feel fine..." she muttered  
"You're not acting fine, Niamh, when you come around a bit you'll remember it all clearly. Please, just stay here today, just so I know you're okay."  
"Alright," she whispered, resting her head against him again. Shad felt an odd tingling sensation in his right hand but didn't think anything of it. He was just content to sit with with her and just enjoy this rare moment of intimacy.

Later, Niamh was cuddled up on Shad's bed and Shad himself was working at his desk.  
"Niamh?" he said softly.  
"Mmhm?" she replied, not really paying attention  
"You're descended from the Hero of Time, aren't you?" he turned to look at her. She looked down.  
"It's about time I told you the whole story..." she sat up in bed "The Sage of Forest, Saria, came to me and told me I was the chosen daughter of the Hero of Time and that I had been given the Triforce of Courage. She took me to the Master Sword and said I must defeat the Hero's shadow, Dark Link. That is why the shadow has spared me twice. But I haven't got all of the Triforce, and I have to unlock the rest of my fragment. That's why I came to Castle Town. There's the truth." He gave a small nod  
"I suspected you were related to him from the start. But lets not dwell on quests or the shadow. Today is for you to rest and get your bearings" he got up from his chair and walked over to the bed, cuddling up next to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, nuzzling and kissing her neck. Shad wasn't normally this confident but he loved her, he honestly did. Niamh gave a contented smile, and let him continue his kisses.

* * *

_**Author's Notes**_  
_**Have a very merry christmas and a brilliant new year! Expect a christmas special soon featuring all our characters, released and unreleased! DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT TALES FROM ANOTHER BROKEN HOME! This is the prequel of Daughter of Time and documents Link's family life and Fare's death.**_


	9. Buried Truths

_Disclaimer: I own Niamh, Embarr, Eliza and Christo._

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda**_  
_**Daughter of Time**_  
**Chapter 8: _Buried Truths_**

* * *

For the next two months, things went by relatively quietly. Niamh resumed her work at the bar with Shad keeping a close eye on her, though she was oblivious to why. She spent most nights at Shad's now instead of her room at Telma's. Telma herself found the whole thing funny and constantly poked fun at the couple. For a while it seemed like Dark had disappeared and Niamh was enjoying the peace. It was on a night in the bar after Niamh had an emotional outburst and had locked herself in her room, crying and shouting, that Shad found himself confessing his suspicions to Telma.

"I think she's pregnant."  
"And you're the father?"  
"Well... I hope so... but... what if it's the shadow?"  
"Honey, she might not be pregnant, she just might be especially hormonal. She's only sixteen after all."  
"And I'm eighteen... oh goddesses we're too young for this Telma,"  
"Relax, relax. She might not be. Stop fussing. And even if she is do you really think the shadow can get people pregnant? I don't think it's even human. You love her, don't you?"  
"Of course I do."  
"Then there's nothing to worry about."  
"Should I tell her what I think?"  
"Don't, not until we're certain, and by that point she'll figure it out herself anyway. There's no point worrying her."  
"Alright," he said nervously, sipping his drink. Niamh chose this moment to burst out of her room and came flying into the bar, cheeks streaked with tears. She threw her arms around Shad, who was alarmed and flailed in his seat as the hormonal blonde hugged him tightly. He shot Telma a "Help!" look and she merely laughed.  
"Neevey, honey, what's wrong?" he asked carefully as she buried her face into his shirt.  
"I... I don't know!" she wailed, continuing to sob.  
"Then don't cry, silly." Shad said. Telma winced as this only made Niamh cry harder. He stroked her hair soothingly and felt her forehead was slightly warm. "Niamh, you've got a temperature, I think you should go rest up." Niamh gave a teary nod.  
"I was sick this morning," she sniffled. Shad and Telma exchanged glances.  
"Then you should definitely go home and rest." Shad got to his feet and helped her up, putting his jacket over her shoulders. He hadn't even opened his mouth to ask when Telma spoke.  
"She can have the rest of the night off, she's in no fit state to serve customers and the bar is quiet anyway." She gave Shad a knowing look and he smiled gratefully, leading the teary Niamh out the bar. Though it was dark and Shad felt apprehensive about his possibly pregnant girlfriend being anywhere near the shadow, he wanted to get her home. It was only then did he realize the wording of this train of thought. Was Niamh really his girlfriend? She certainly seemed to care about him and they were intimate enough but she had never told him she loved him. Though he'd not really said it to her either. He continued musing this train of thought as he lead her back to the house. Unlocking the door he gently ushered her inside and motioned to the bed when he was stopped by footsteps up the alley. It was the Postman, looking breathless.  
"You're out late." Shad remarked. The Postman nodded.  
"Did Miss Niamh of Ordon come this way?" he asked, digging a letter from his pocket. Shad gave a nod, looking at the letter curiously.  
"Yes, she's here with me" He replied. The Postman look relieved, handing Shad the letter.  
"Thank goodness, I've been trying to deliver this for weeks. It's not easy when there's no address. Anyway, see you!" He said, dashing off again. Shad looked at the letter carefully. It was in a deep green envelope and on the front, written in delicate calligraphic script was Niamh's name. He turned it over and it was sealed with the mark of the Ordona province. He realized it must come from Niamh's family. Shad walked back inside, closing the door behind him.  
"There's a letter here for you," He said, walking over to her and handing her the letter. Niamh looked at it curiously before carefully breaking the seal and taking out the contents. There was a neatly folded up letter and a worn photograph. In it was a smiling bronze haired man with his arms around a dark haired woman, and in her arms was a small blonde baby. Niamh teared up slightly and hugged the photograph, before unfolding the paper.  
_"Dear Niamh,  
Though I know you might not get this, firstly I wish to apologize for everything. For the way I've treated you all these years. I was visiting Castle Town and came across the cemetery. Your father's grave was there, Niamh. He was murdered. He never walked out on us. All this time I thought he had abandoned us and I blamed you. I never wanted to believe that Christo would act like that, and I took out my anger on you. I'm so sorry Niamh. I know nothing can make up for what I did, but I felt you should know the truth about your father. I worry everyday that you'll never come back, just like him, and I'll have lost you both. Please, Niamh, if you get this letter please come home. Whatever has happened. I just want to know you're safe. I don't blame you for running away, but please come home safe. With this letter I have enclosed a photograph of all of us together. I hope you appreciate it.  
With love, your mother Eliza."_

Niamh was silent. Shad didn't know what to say, so he just sat next to her and put his arms around her.  
"I should go back." she whispered  
"I... I don't think that's a good idea Niamh. You're, err, you're not well. " His words faltered. Niamh sighed.  
"You're right. I feel like I should though," she rested her head against his chest. Shad gave her a gentle kiss and lied her down on the bed.  
"Rest now, Neevey." He said softly. Niamh looked up at him expectantly and Shad lied down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Content, Niamh closed her eyes. However, Shad himself wasn't at ease, because as his hands rested on her stomach he could feel a slight, small bump.

The morning came painfully slowly for Shad, who had been awake worrying most of the night. Niamh, who had slept peacefully next to him, suddenly got up and bolted outside. Shad could hear distant retching noises. His worries came back and he sat up in bed, reaching for his glasses, waiting for Niamh. She returned a few minutes later, looking pale. He dragged himself out of bed and pulled her into a hug.  
"I want go visit my father's grave." Niamh said suddenly. Shad looked at her insanely  
"You've just been sick, Niamh!"  
"I don't care. I want to go visit." Shad sighed and gave a hug.  
"Alright then, if you're sure you're up to it"  
"I am up to it!"

Castle Town was oddly silent in the damp, grey dawn. Shad shivered slightly, having given Niamh his jacket, as the pair walked through the deserted streets. Castle Town's cemetery was tucked out of the way next to the castle itself. The new Temple of Time stood at the back of it, but nobody ever went there. It wasn't like the old one. He gave Niamh's hand a comforting squeeze as they opened the heavy wooden gate to the cemetery. They began to walk through the graves, some newer, victims of Dark, and some much older. It was a grave that was covered in white petals from a wind-torn flower that caught Niamh's attention, and sure enough there on the dark stone was engraved her father's name. She figured her mother had left the flower there. Falling to her knees, she reached out and traced her father's name, quietly reading the inscription upon his grave.  
_"Christo of Ordon_  
_Light can vanquish the darkness, but only love can truly conquer it"_  
Almost instantly, Niamh felt bitter that her father lied here instead of in Ordon. The least the Hyrulean authorities could have done was bring the body home. Staring at his name she racked her memories for him, trying to remember anything she could about the father she had never gotten to truly know. Memories of Ordon came flooding back, and her heart ached to go back home. She remembered the summer she had met Embarr, the time that boy ran away from the village and caused an uproar. They sent out search parties all the way to Kakariko and back and never found him. She remembered the time she fell in the river and had to get pulled out by Colin. And then it came to her, an old fuzzy memory, like a dream she couldn't quite recall. Her father, crouched down in front of her, voice a mere whisper.  
_"Listen, Neevey, Daddy has to go on a journey to Castle Town. But I'll be back in time for your birthday, I promise. Don't tell Mummy, she'll get worried. It's our secret Niamh," he said softly. Four year old Niamh nodded her head._  
_"I won't tell her Daddy."_  
_"That's my girl," he smiled, kissing her forehead and ruffling her hair. He stood up straight, grabbing a bag and a large, shining sword. "I'll be back soon, my little princess" and he turned and left through the open door._

Niamh began to cry. She missed him. Even from this one tiny memory she missed him and she wanted her father. Shad gently pulled her to her feet and into a tight hug. She cried into his chest, upset and angry. Because of the Goddessdamned Hero she would never meet her father. She hated him, hated him more than anything. And she hated Dark too, for killing him and for what he did to her. She hated them all.  
"Come on Niamh, best you get home and into the warm," Shad worried. Niamh reluctantly agreed, and he lead her out of the graveyard and back through the damp, empty streets.

Niamh's anger ceased to fade. She was so furious at Dark. She was going to end it tonight. She would find him and kill him and then she and Shad could go to Ordon and live in peace. The moment they got home she changed into her tunic (noting it was slightly difficult getting it over her stomach) and grabbed her sword and shield from under the bed. Shad grabbed her.  
"No. If you're even considering going to find the shadow, then just stop that train of thought right there. You're not going to fight him." Niamh pulled away and went through the front door. "NIAMH, LISTEN TO ME! You can't! You'll get hurt! Listen to me!"  
"I need to avenge my father!" She shouted, now in the street outside of the house. Shad was looking more and more distressed. Neither of them saw that the shadows were moving.  
"Niamh, you're pr-"  
"Shad, please! I have to find him! Only I can defeat the shadow! The Sages told me! Plea-" Niamh stopped suddenly, a scream building in her throat. A sickening thud echoed around the alley as something black burst from the scholar's chest. "Shad!" She screamed helplessly. He staggered backwards, blood quickly staining his waistcoat. She grabbed him as he fell, seeing Dark standing some way away, smirking. He began to cough blood  
"Niamh...I..." Niamh silenced him, kissing his bloodied lips with a surprising ferocity, cradling him in her arms. Shad's blood seeped into her tunic, staining the green fabric red. She broke the kiss, tears running down her cheeks and he heaved one last time, smiling at her before going still. Dark walked over, ripping the shadowy Master Sword from Shad's back, blood licking its way up the blade.

_His blood._

Niamh saw red. Anger like she had never felt it before burned in her chest.  
"Why Shad? Why did you have to kill him? I...I loved him!" Dark looked at her, his smirk dying away. His reply stunned her.  
"What is love, Niamh? People talk of it all the time, yet I do not know what it is. I was not born with love, it is a 'good' emotion. I do not know love because I was born from hatred and anger. Is this love? This desire for you? To kiss your lips and ravage your body? Is this love, Niamh?" He said, his voice was quiet and sad, not sarcastic and sharp.  
"No." She replied simply "You said it yourself. You feel only negatives. What is the opposite of love, Dark? Lust. You lust for me. A monster like you could never know love! Never! Never could I love someone like you!" Sadness clouded his features  
"But what is love without lust?" He asked quietly. She did not reply, but pulled the real Master Sword from her back. Her Triforce suddenly glowed intensely and both Niamh and Dark let out a cry. Neither of them noticed a bright light also bursting from Shad's hand. Memories filled her head; memories that weren't hers. She saw forests and children, a boy laughing at her "Mr. Fairyless!" his voice jeered. She saw five temples, of forest, water, fire, spirit and shadow. She saw mountains and giant eggs, dancing girls, harpists, pyramids, vast oceans, clock towers, wolves... Looking up, She saw Dark holding his ears, eyes tightly closed  
"The Hero is dead! The Hero is dead!" He cried out "The Heroine is truly born!"

Niamh knew in that moment. Love had been the key to her Triforce. To truly be courageous and heroic, you needed to fight for someone, for something. She was now fighting for Shad. All she ever had to do was admit that she loved the scholar and her Triforce would unlock. If she had only said it earlier perhaps she could've saved his life. But then it came to her. She knew every technique, every parry and slash. She ran forwards, sword hitting sword. Dark seemed to have recovered from his sudden outburst, fighting her back. He mirrored her every move, but he seemed unable to look at her. Every time her sapphire eyes met his scarlet, he'd look down, focusing on his black blade. Niamh realized, of course he felt anger and hatred. But he also felt guilt. All Link's guilt, with every kill he had to make and every creature he slashed down had been contained in Dark Link. The Goddesses did not want him to be remorseful. So Dark was. But he'd never felt it before because he didn't save people, he had to do the opposite, he killed them. Yet...he cared for her in a way he could never understand. It was all a lie. The Master Sword was not the key to killing him.

_She was._

The Sages knew all along. They knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. They knew she would bring out his weaknesses, she'd awaken the emotions he shouldn't be able to feel, she'd give him a soul and that would weaken him, so when the Hero died he would be almost powerless. It only made her more angry. She had been used. Niamh looked at him and he looked away, and she took the opportunity and lunged forward. The holy sword speared his shadowy body. Dark Link fell. Niamh drew out the sword and stabbed him again.  
"That was for Shad!" She screamed, and stabbed him another time "That was for my father!" she cried repeatedly stabbing him "This is for everyone you ever killed!" Soon, his chest was full of gaping wounds, silvery blood pooling on his black tunic. He looked to her sadly, red eyes full of pain. Niamh's anger faded. She would not bow to the Goddesses like they had forced the Hero. A Hero needs remorse and compassion to keep him human. The Master Sword fell to her side and she bent down and kissed the dying shadow.

"That was for you."


	10. Epilogue Part 1

_**The Legend of Zelda**_  
_**Daughter of Time**_  
**Epilogue Part 1 - Death of a Hero**

* * *

The forest seemed very different to Link that morning. Quite how, he was not sure, but he had the feeling he would not need his hut in the clearing anymore. Nor his Biggoron's Sword, or any of the items he had gathered so long ago. Sitting in the small hut he looked to the wall opposite his bed. Every inch of the wood panels were covered in old pictographs and photographs. In every one of them was Fare, smiling and laughing. In some she was heavily pregnant, in others she was cradling one of their children in her arms, or playing with her daughters. In the middle was a single portrait of Link, Fare, Nexus, Fado and Aria. The only one. They all seemed happy. Even Nexus. All faded memories trapped in pictures, all Link had of his past.

As he looked over them, his left hand began to hurt, making Link flinch. And then came a stabbing pain in his chest before he could look down at his hand. He cried out in pain, getting off his bed and stumbling outside into the sunlight. He glanced down at his hand and saw the mark rapidly fading, but had little time to think over this as the pain spread, making him fall to the ground and cry out in agony again. He could barely breathe, his breath ragged as he gasped for air, feeling like his lungs were on fire. The Hero writhed on the ground as the stabbing pain spread to his arms and legs, hundreds of invisible daggers ripping at his skin. His head throbbed and he could no longer speak coherently or see clearly. And just as it felt like his whole body would burn up, the pain faded. His wearied blue eyes, tightly shut in pain, fluttered open.

Above him, shimmering translucent, was Fare. Her eyes were sad and her hair fluttered behind her as she knelt down. Link's breath caught in his throat as he looked into those beautiful bi-colour eyes once more. This had to be a dream. She couldn't really be here. In all this time she had never once appeared to him.  
"Even with all that you have done, I could not let the Goddesses give you such a painful death." She spoke. Link never thought he'd hear her soft, melodic voice again.  
"Death?" He echoed, as if the word had been lost to him.  
"Yes," Fare reached out her hand and Link grabbed it, Fare becoming less translucent. "The Heroine has awakened her Triforce. The Goddesses have no need for you anymore. Come with me Link. The Kokiri are waiting for us, my love," Link decided he would not be needing his body anymore, and so left it lying in the clearing as he rose up to join Fare. She embraced him for the first time in a hundred and thirty years, and Link kissed her, beyond happy he had his wife again. He was finally with her after so long.

With a final glance at his body and the clearing, Link gave a sad smile. Even though he had struggled for death so long, he would miss this place, in a way. With a silent prayer to the Goddesses asking for Niamh to be kept safe, he turned and Fare led him away into the forest, laughter echoing through the trees around them as the boy without a fairy was greeted by the children of the forest once more.


	11. Epilogue Part 2

_Disclaimer: I own Niamh, Embarr, Christo, Eliza and the new barmaid (she'll be in an upcoming story)_

* * *

_**The Legend of Zelda**_  
_**Daughter of Time**_  
**Epilogue Part 2: Autumn Voyage**

* * *

Niamh sat almost silently in the back of the bar, at the same seat where he used to sit. One hand was against her face, pushing her fringe back and propping her up as she began to cry for the umpteenth time that day. Her other hand rested against her now visibly swollen belly; though her bump was still small at only three months. She had found out she was pregnant mere days, perhaps a week, after Shad's death. Niamh had stopped keeping track of time - the days and nights had blurred together in her grief. She barely even noticed the candles lighting the bar being put out, or the hushed whispers of Telma to the new barmaid, telling her not to mind Niamh. She didn't know what the time was, or how long she sat there. The events of that day kept replaying in her mind; she couldn't hear or see anything but his ragged breath as he took his last gasps of air, and his limp form in her arms as he looked up at her helplessly, slipping away from life. He kept dying over and over in her head. Defeating the shadow was a hollow victory; she had lost the person she loved, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, the father of her unborn baby.

She began to cry harder, the loud sob echoing through the empty bar. Dawn began to drift in through the windows, a pale blue light. Another day, another night spent crying in the bar. It had been a month since his death, would she spend another six months doing the same thing? She hadn't a clue how to raise a child, and the thought of giving birth alone scared her. The hand that had been resting against her stomach now moved to one of her tunic's many pockets, retrieving the letter within. Scanning over her mother's letter and the picture that went with it, Niamh made the silent decision that it was time to go home. Though she knew her mother would not be best pleased at Niamh being seventeen and pregnant she hadn't much of a choice. Without Shad, there was no reason to stay in Castle Town. The new barmaid was more than capable of her job. Telma refused to make Niamh work in her current state. Going home really was the only option.

Silently, Niamh got up from her chair and stuffed the letter back in her pocket along with the key to Shad's house. It was already locked and she had no need to return. Pulling her dark travelling cloak, which she had found in Shad's wardrobe, she picked up her small saddlebag of possessions and made her way over to the door of the bar. She might as well go now. A small cough came from behind her and she turned around to see the new barmaid there, looking concerned at her. She was a tall, skinny thing, with dark hair and bright amber eyes.  
"Tell Telma I'm going home. She'll understand," Niamh grabbed the key that hung over the door and unlocked it, replacing the key before stepping out into the cold autumnal dawn. Without looking back, she closed the door behind her and began to walk through the silent streets. Though she knew there was no danger from Dark anymore, she could not help but feel apprehensive, and made her way swiftly over to the stables. Embarr snorted, half from displeasure at being left in the stables so long, and half from being pleased to see Niamh. But not even this tugged a smile onto her face, which remained downcast. She made sure his saddle and bridle were on correctly and opened his stall, leading him out into the streets and down to the gates. They were still open, thankfully, and after leading him across the small bridge she climbed on, which was not as easy as before with her growing stomach, and began a steady trot across Hyrule Field.

They soon sped up as Embarr was anxious to stretch his legs properly. Dawn was in full swing, the morning sun bright above them, banishing the darkness from the sky and painting the clouds coral and gold. But all Niamh could think of was getting home, it was the only thought that got rid of the images of Shad's death. The field passed by gradually, Embarr easily clearing the soft rolling green hills. In the distance she could see Lon Lon Ranch, its high walls towering up over the trees that dotted the idyllic landscape. They continued down the road to Ordon, eventually leaving the field and passing into Faron Woods. The sunlight struggled somewhat to penetrate the canopy, so the trail was dimly lit. Eventually the trees became more spaced and they passed by Ordon Spring, the pure water sparkling in the morning sun. Niamh stopped to let Embarr drink and carried on into Ordon.

The moment Embarr stepped out of the passage to the forest and into the small village, there was an uproar. At once, Colin's younger brother and his friend rushed over.  
"Niamh is back! Everyone, Niamh is back!" They shouted. The other residents of the village began to awaken and slowly came out of their houses, but they said nothing as they caught sight of her tear-streaked face, rounded stomach and the Master Sword upon her back. She jumped off Embarr and began to lead him to the ranch when Colin came over. She shot him a glare but he was undeterred, brazenly putting an arm around her waist.  
"Where've you been, honey?" He asked. Niamh bristled, kicking him in the groin and grabbing the Master Sword from her back, sticking it to the throat of the now floored Colin.  
"I am not your Honey," she hissed, "The only man who I love was the one I watched die. Touch me again, even speak to me again, and I'll give you a homemade castration. Understood?" Colin nodded his head briskly and Niamh returned the sword to its sheath, leading Embarr to the ranch and then heading down to the old, circular house next to it. Her house.

She carefully opened the door and stepped inside the combined kitchen and living space. Her mother was at the table, preparing ingredients for a Red Potion. She looked up at Niamh, dark hair falling in her face, which seemed even more lined and weary since Niamh had last seen her. At once she rushed over and flung her arms around her daughter.  
"I'm so sorry for everything Neevey. Thank you for coming home. Thank you so much. I couldn't bear to lose both you and your father," Eliza said softly. Niamh found herself hugging back, her past resentment gone, replaced by the relief of seeing her mother again. As she broke the hug her mother looked over Niamh, brushing her dirty fringe from her puffy eyes. She gave a soft gasp as she took in Niamh's sword and swollen belly. "Where have you been? Are you...?" Niamh nodded softly.  
"I've been in Castle Town. Though you wouldn't believe me if I explained why. And I am. Three months gone. The father..." she faltered "...was murdered. Like Dad." and the tears began again, as Shad's pale face and bloodied lips filled her mind again. Eliza hugged her tightly.  
"Oh Niamh..." she said, not knowing how else to comfort her daughter. She was unsettled that Niamh was pregnant so young from some man in Castle Town, but from her obvious distress he must've meant a lot to her. Breaking the hug, Eliza motioned upstairs, "You should go have a bath, you're filthy," she fretted, motherly worry in the voice. Niamh gave a quiet nod, taking off her sword and shield and setting them down next to the table leg, then making her way upstairs, the old wooden stairs creaking beneath her feet. Niamh knew her house was the oldest in the village and it only occured to her now, as she heated the water for her bath, that it must've belonged to Link and Fare. Her mind drifted to Shad's history book and wished she had brought it with her; but she wasn't going back now. Once it was warm enough she tipped the water in the large tin bath. Dragging off her dirty tunic she scrambled into the warm water, letting it wash over her skin and hair, washing out months of dirt and grime.

A while later, as the heat of the water faded, she climbed out and wrapped herself in a blanket, drying off as she crossed the landing to her room. It was strange being back in her own room, full of her clothes and trinkets. Niamh sat down and glanced around her room, eyes resting upon the chest opposite her bed. She recalled a bed being there once, but it had been thrown out to make room. Thoughtfully, she lied down on her bed and looked to the wall it rested against and the carving on it; a carving Niamh had looked at and traced with her fingers many times. It was of two girls, crude and stick-figure like, as if it were made by a child. The writing above she had not been able to read, but now she could read the ancient Hylian with ease. The two names read "Fado" and "Aria" and Niamh recalled one of the Hero's memories, realizing they were the daughters of Link and Fare. This must have been their room once. Musing on this thought, she lied back against her pillows, one hand on her growing belly, thinking on what was to come.

* * *

**_Author's Notes_**  
_So this is it! It's taken me almost a year but Daughter of Time is finally finished and it's been great! Thank you to all my reviewers - without you, I wouldn't have gotten this far. Another big thank you goes to my boyfriend, who has helped me so much plotwise and is writing the sequel to this and the next major installment of the series - **Daughter of Twilight!**_  
_**Please please please make sure you read all the current Forest Legacy series stories** - A Zora's Love, The Last Kokiri, Tales From Another Broken Home and Consequence Immortal can all be found on my account, and Homecoming can be found on my boyfriend's account (Minish). I hope to see you all when Daughter of Twilight comes out!_  
_Loving you all_  
_Stars_


End file.
